Challenge:Baby Mama Drama
by The Golden Anchor
Summary: A Puckle Berry pregnancy challenge details inside.
1. Chapter 1

CHALLENGE: Baby Mama Drama

Write a story about Rachel being pregnant with Puck(or Noah)'s Baby.

Guidelines

. Stories may be what ever rating

. Quinn doesn't not have to be pregnant in any stories in fact I lean towards no Quinn pregnant but whatever suits your fancy

. Can a music Fic

. Can include Music

. And at last this must be a Puckle Berry story not Puckle berry finn just Puck(or Noah) and Rachel

Have fun I hope you participate I will post a winner in about a month


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, So I have had some questions pertaining to length of stories and that there were not enough details in the previous directions so just on a additive not you can do a one shot or a multi chapter story it doesn't really matter all that matter is that Rachel is pregnant by Puck and that there is some Rachel Puck romance.

Um if there are any other questions please do not hesitate to review or Private Message me I will answer anything you need to know

Happy Writing


	3. So Far!

**So here are the list of Baby Mama Drama entries so far:**

**Arianna1281-Looking for Paridise **

**NicolasaMaria-Try Just A Little Bit Harder**

**Demonic Angel Clone- TurnTable**

**Alien09-Riding in Cars with Boys**

**Coop88-Bun in the Oven**

**Fictionfanatic666-GoodBye and Hello**

**And as some of you know though I can not enter the contest I have started righting a piece actually titled Baby Mama Drama.**

**I also had a idea brought up to me by someone and that was why don't people vote? So I thought huh that's a great idea so I have decided that this is now a double challenge I will pick my top three (though I don't know how your all doing so great!!) and then I will either do a poll or a review vote and will get your guys top 3. So let me know what you think of that !**

**Love always**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I forgot to put in a person who already had their story done before I put up the chapter for everyone to know everyone who has already began or submitted a story for the challenge

So a special shout out to BrookeLucasForever and her story Life is Good

* * *

_P_**_s I will be posting something like this like every few days telling you if someone has written another story so if you want to learn about your competition or just want to read the stories that this challenge has inspired story alert right down…_**

I

I

I

I

I

V There

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I just wanted to put this out there that someone sent me a pm asking if you could put in a second entry and the answer to that is yes of course. The more the merrier and hey if you want to even out the odds GO FOR IT!!**

**Also it has sometimes gotten tough to like keep track of all the Stories so the will be the very next chapter is for entries. So all you need to is post a review and I will leave a little note at the bottom that readers of the stories just need to check out the reviews.**

**Just another thing is that if you could post a little message in the bottom of a chapter of in your story at all encouraging your readers to vote the would be great. Plus you can ask them to vote for you! **

**MsKissMePink**

**Ps. In your review just right something simple that says something like this:**

**Title: Baby Mama Drama**

**Author: .Pink**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: ****Rachel and Puck live together in New York city when Rachel becomes pregnant with his child. Set 4 years after Mckinley High may go up.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Entries.**

**If you check reviews you will find all of the stories that were made for this story**


	7. Results

The moment you all have been waiting for is here!

1. At least she's Jewish

Looking for paradise

Snapshots

Life is good

Special Shout Out

Goodbye and Hello

Your story was fantastic and I loved it but I felt like you just started and I don't want to right you off as not placing because I genuinely like your story so I just wanted to put that out there

Also if you write a story that is a Puckleberry Pregnancy story shoot me an email or something and I will give a little shout out anytime.

So thank you for all who wrote I loved all of the entries

Love

KissMePink

Ps i have not got any votes for a fan vote Soooooooo yeah if you guys wanna do anything about that that's up to to you


End file.
